


Love in the Middle of a Firefight

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always thought that fire and brimstone was a metaphor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Middle of a Firefight

It's only when flames begin dancing through the trees, when the acrid stench of smoke fills her nostrils, that Jenny realises that the fire and brimstone of Biblical prophecies wasn't just hyperbole. She stands stock still, staring at the four white trees, the trees that have haunted her dreams for years, watches them aflame and all she can think is, "Good."

Then someone grabs her arm with a shout of, "Run!" and she's doing as she's told without having to even think about it. 

They run until the air is clear, until the crackle of flames is silent and only then do they pause for breath, collapsing against the solid trunk of a tree, breathing heavily. Jenny is ready to run again at a moment's notice, but when Frank takes her hand in his, laces their fingers together, it becomes easier to rest, easier to breathe.

It always has. 

"Fire and brimstone." It's Frank who speaks first. "Always figured that for a metaphor."

Hearing her earlier thoughts verbalised surprises a giggle from her. "Me too." Then a more serious matter presents itself. "Abbie and Crane?"

"Safe. They're going to meet us back at the cabin. First pair there strengthens the wards."

Jenny nods, knowing they should start to move, that this is stolen time they can ill afford. 

She stays where she is. 

"When we get out of this," she tells him, "we seriously need to rethink our concept of double dating."

His laugh is warm and genuine, teeth flashing white in the dim forest light and she still can't quite get over how happy that makes her, that even in the midst of the End of Days, they can still smile. "When we get out of his," he says, his fingers tightening around hers, "I was thinking we should make this more official."

Jenny lifts an eyebrow, trying not to let on how those words, how the suddenly serious look in his eyes, is affecting her. "So I get a key to the door and a drawer at your place?"

The question was asked lightly; his shake of the head is anything but. "How about your sister, my daughter, and a trip to City Hall?" 

She can't actually find the words to reply to that and he takes it upon himself to fill in the silence. "I know this isn't the best time... no ring, no bended knee, but Jenny..."

"Yes." The word stops him in his tracks and he stares at her for a split second before she leans forward and kisses him. Her hands are on his face, his arms go around her waist and just for a moment, there is nothing but the two of them. 

The moment is brief, by mutual consent, but they share a giddy smile as they stand up, ready to move again. "Let's go save the world," Frank tells her, holding out a hand. 

She takes it with a smile of her own. "Ready when you are."


End file.
